


Смерть сладка

by Lady_Nataly, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Porn, Other, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Vore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Она горяча, он страстен. Они просто не могли избежать этой встречи.





	Смерть сладка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/gifts).



> автор не несёт ответственности за написанный им текст

Она была юна, привлекательна и свежа. Аромат её восхитительного тела пленял проходивших мимо людей. Мужчины и женщины одинаково хотели её, но она высокомерно считала, что слишком хороша для них.  
  
Она не знала, кто возьмёт её, но она жаждала, чтобы ею владели, как красивой рабыней, и при этом мечтала о том, кто будет неотразимым и абсолютно подходящим ей господином. Готовая отдаваться без остатка, она ждала своего часа в неволе и ненавидела того, кто держал её у всех на виду, не давая прикрыть наготы.  
  
Но, видимо, судьба её любила.  
  
Когда он вошёл, она затрепетала всем своим существом — как было не узнать Тони Старка, звезду интернета, газет и телевидения? Она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не подать ему знак, чтобы не сделать первый шаг и не отпугнуть тут же, чтобы он не посчитал её фанаткой… Но Тони не был бы собой, если бы сам её не заметил.  
  
— Мне эту красотку, пожалуйста, — сказал он влюблённо глядевшему на него мужчине, который держал её в плену.  
  
Её одели в некрасивый коричневый балахон, но это было неважно: Тони расплатился за её тело — и её преданность — элитной платиновой картой и обнял одной рукой за талию так, что её мягкая плоть оказалась стиснута его сильной ладонью. От него невероятно завораживающе пахло, и она слегка потекла от одной его близости.  
  
Он сел в свой, стоящий как множество мест её неволи, автомобиль, она же буквально упала на соседнее сиденье, радуясь, что хрусткая одежда на ней достаточно крепка, чтобы он не заметил, насколько она возбуждена. Чувствуя запах собственных соков, она любовалась им, её пьянило ощущение долгожданной свободы, которую теперь можно было подарить кому угодно. И она дарила её Тони.  
  
Поездка показалась ей вечностью — ветер грубо сминал её неуклюжее платье, словно издеваясь над её юным телом, Тони что-то напевал, изредка косясь на неё многообещающим взглядом, от которого её желание принадлежать ему всё возрастало.  
  
«Господи, я была бы не против, если бы он съел меня», — подумала она, зачарованно глядя на его красиво очерченный рот.

Его короткие волосы задорно трепало потоками воздуха, разрезаемого хищными контурами его спортивной машины.  
  
Она поняла, что окончательно пропала.

  
***

  
  
Всё было так, как ей и мечталось — Тони небрежно бросил ключи на полочку и сразу же сел на диван, позволяя ей оказаться сверху. Она стыдилась своей неопытности, но Тони умел сыграть подчинение, и в то же время вести, чтобы партнёрше было хорошо.  
  
— Да ты вся мокрая, крошка, — хмыкнул он, стаскивая с неё одежду.  
  
У неё не оставалось времени на то, чтобы стесняться — его руки направляли её, и Тони жадно потянулся к ней своим восхитительным ртом, обхватил губами…  
  
«О, да, съешь меня, поглоти мою плоть!» — просила она мысленно, без памяти отдаваясь ему, и зубы Тони безжалостно вонзились в её восхитительную кожу, прокусывая до нутра, заставляя её замереть от восторга. Когда он откусил немного её нежного тела, беловатый сок потёк из уголка его рта. Он позволил ей, трясущейся от возбуждения, слизнуть этот потёк, и с аппетитом прожевал кусочек. Чуть похрустывали у него во рту её внутренности, таяла на языке сочная мякоть, и она оказалась наполнена чувством высшего блаженства от самой возможности это испытать.  
  
— Ты чертовски вкусная, крошка, — одобрительно промурлыкал Тони, заставляя её потечь ещё сильнее от этого комплимента.  
  
Но он не злился на неё за мокрые капли, текущие по его губам и рукам, — ему, кажется, нравилось, что она так его хочет.  
  
Тони всё вгрызался в неё, кусал, терзал её плоть, а она не могла даже дышать от удовольствия — он пожирал её, он, тот самый Тони Старк, сногсшибательный, лучший в мире мужчина.  
  
«Целиком, Тони, пожалуйста!», — умоляло всё её существо. Она не боялась боли и смерти, она отчаянно хотела стать частью него, оказаться в нём, быть ему желанной…  
  
И он исполнил её мольбы.  
  
Последний кусок её плоти исчез у него во рту — она перестала существовать отдельно от него…

  
  
***

  
  
— Тони! — На пороге гостиной, прямо напротив удовлетворённо жмурящегося Тони стояла Пеппер, уперев руки в бока, и смотрела на него со смесью гнева и неподдельного ужаса на лице. — Ты опять?!  
  
— Что? — как ни в чём не бывало, спросил Тони, проглатывая то, что осталось у него во рту. — Это всего лишь…  
  
— ТЫ ОПЯТЬ ЖРЁШЬ ШАУРМУ ВМЕСТО УЖИНА СО МНОЙ В РЕСТОРАНЕ? Я ЗА ТЕБЯ ЗАМУЖ НЕ-ПОЙ-ДУ!  
  
— Ну блин. Пеппер! Подожди!..


End file.
